


11.11

by Onnoff



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Kissing, M/M, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Saguru has his reasons to be suspicious. Especially when Kuroba-kun, who's only ever barely tolerated Saguru's presence, decided to greet him with such enthusiasm.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	11.11

**Author's Note:**

> *made a small edit, can't believe i left out a whole ass sentence XDDD this is what happens when u have multiples of a doc

“Hakuba!” Kuroba-kun shouted, announcing his presence as he entered the room. 

Saguru startled slightly from the volume of Kuroba-kun’s greeting, and dropped his pen. He sighed. And bend over to pick up his fallen pen.

“Good morning, Kuroba-kun.” He replied, smiling politely at Kuroba-kun’s direction. 

Usually, the magician would be avoiding him until Saguru manage to catch him off guard and approach him for some small talk or light jabs at his night job. Friendliness doesn’t always mean misfortune. But it did make him wary, especially since Kuroba-kun always does everything for a reason. 

His magician classmate was grinning widely, almost manically, as he marched towards Saguru’s desk. 

The balance seemed to be leaning more and more towards misfortune. 

Kuroba-kun shoved something in his face very suddenly and he flinched, closing his eyes, and leaned back slightly. Before slowly opening his eyes to peek at what was shoved in his face. The iconic design of the pink box tells him that it was a box of strawberry flavor Pocky. His favorite. Kuroba-kun’s least.

He blinked at the box. Then blinked again. 

Looking up at Kuroba-kun didn’t give him any answers as the one offering the snack was still smiling his almost-crazed smile. In fact, he felt like it gave him more questions. Kuroba-kun must have seen the confusion on his face and took the pity on him.

“I saw them on the way here, so I got some for you. This one’s your favorite right?” Kuroba-kun explained, before closing his eyes and letting his whole face smile. 

Somehow, Kuroba-kun managed to look even more untrustworthy than his thieving alter-ego with that expression. 

He smiled hesitantly and reached over to the box.

“Thank you, Kuroba-kun. That’s kind of you.” He thanked him. Surely, whatever it was Kuroba-kun had planned for him, being courteous would help lessen the misery that said plan will bring. ...right?

Kuroba-kun pulled his hand away before Saguru could get to the box and brought his other hand up to wag his finger in Saguru’s face.

“Ah ah! Not so fast, Mr. Detective!” Kuroba-kun playfully scolded him. Saguru tried not to think about how similar he sounded to KID when he said that just now.

Pulling his hand away, Kuroba-kun went to open the box of Pocky and took out one stick and pointed it in Saguru’s direction. 

“This way!” Kuroba-kun said. 

Still confused, Saguru tilted his head as he reached over for the Pocky stick. He didn’t mind having to share the snack with other people. He just assumed that the whole box was for him considering how Kuroba-kun announced the gift. 

Kuroba-kun pulled the Pocky away and Saguru couldn’t help but huffed out an annoyed sigh. 

“Kurob-” He started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Say ‘ahhhh’! C’mon!” Kuroba-kun said, as he pointed the stick at Saguru’s face again. 

Saguru could feel his shoulders rise up in trepidation, as he took a peek at the room. Their classmates were ignoring them, as was the protocol when it comes to Kuroba-kun’s plans and shenanigans. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit from being put into such an embarrassing position, but at least their classmates weren’t paying any attention to them. 

Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. Everyone knew it was better to just go along with Kuroba-kun’s plans than it is to question and fight against it. He closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to look at Kuroba-kun, and open his mouth slightly as requested.

Then he waited.

Something soft pressed against his lip gently, then more firmly, moving slightly against them. 

“Mmph?!”

He snapped his eyes open to see Kuroba-kun’s piercing blue eyes staring right at him. 

Startled, he tried to jerk back. “Tried” being the operative word, as Kuroba-kun’s hand came up behind his head to keep him in place. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let Kuroba-kun kiss him. He knew he was blushing, but all he could do was feel confused as thoughts bombard his head. Was this a prank? Did Kuroba-kun like him? Did he know that he likes Kuroba-kun? Was this a confession?

He felt something wet brushed against his lips, right where it was slightly parted, and decided that this was enough. Nope, he’s not doing that. He would like to know his boundaries and know where he stands before he proceeds further. He brought both of his hands up to Kuroba-kun’s shoulders and firmly pushed him away.

He turned his face to the side and looked down at his table so he didn’t have to look at Kuroba-kun. He’s too frazzled to deal with that right now. Absentmindedly, he brought a hand up to touch his lips. 

Kuroba-kun slid the box of Pocky into his vision and shook it a little. He could hear the kiss-stealing trickster laugh lightly.

“Guess I won~! Here’s your consolation prize~ Don’t feel too bad, at least I got your favorite, right?” Kuroba-kun said teasingly. He could almost imagine him winking at Saguru. 

Won? A game? Wait... Saguru looked down to stare at the box of strawberry Pocky laying innocently on his desk. Feeling his cheeks heat up again, not that the blush ever went away, he whirled around to where Kuroba-kun’s desk is. Looking at Kuroba-kun’s smug expression, he shouted indignantly, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

“That’s not how the game works!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pocky Day, y'all! hope u like this short lil thing.


End file.
